El Valor del Amor
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: Sora ha caído en una profunda depresión, ¿quién le dará el valor que necesita para salir de ella?


Titulo: El valor del amor Extensión: Corto Autora: Sailor Earth e-mail: sailor_earthmx@hotmail.com Categoría: Anime de Digimon Tipo: Songfic Clase: Romántico  
  
Este Songfic esta basado en el Ending de Dragon Ball GT "Dan Dan kokoro hiraketeru", espero que sea de su agrado.  
EL VALOR DEL AMOR  
  
-¡¡Ya llegó!! - escuché que gritaron mis viejos amigos. Hace dos años que no los veía, todo ese tiempo estuve en Brasil estudiando fútbol para ser un gran futbolista, miento, en realidad quería alejarme de Matt y Sora, cuando me fui llevaban un par de meses de novios, eso era demasiado para mi corazón, se me presentó la oportunidad de irme a Brasil y sin dudarlo me fui, alejándome de mi mejor amigo y de su novia, el amor de mi vida,. -¡¡Hermano!! - me gritó Kary mientras corría a abrazarme, yo la recibí con la misma emoción que ella, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía, nos escribíamos, al igual que con los demás, pero no era lo mismo que tenerla a mi lado. Todos me saludaron con efusivos abrazos: Mimi e Izzy increíblemente eran novios, Kary y T.K. ya llevaban una relación de un año, también estaban Joe, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Davis, pero no vi ni a Matt ni a Sora -¿Dónde están Sora y Matt? - les pregunté, enseguida noté que Mimi se abrazó de Izzy poniéndose triste - ¿les pasó algo? - ninguno se atrevía a responderme - ¿Kary? - mi hermana me vio suplicante y T.K. fue quien tuvo el valor de decírmelo -Sora esta en una depresión muy fuerte. Su mamá murió hace unos meses y hace una semana Matt y ella terminaron. Matt no vino porque ayer salió a una gira por América - "Ese maldito canalla - pensaba - me juró nunca hacerle daño y solo me voy y rompe su juramento"¿Dónde esta Sora? - le pregunté a T.K. que parecía ser el único que me respondería -En su casa, sola, no ha querido salir de ahí desde lo de su mamá - le respondió el chico rubio -Iré a verla - les dije, nadie se opuso, todos sabían lo que sentía por Sora desde hace años, no era de sorprenderse que fuera a verla. Me despedía de ellos jurándoles que los vería al día siguiente. T.K. se ofreció a llevarse mi equipaje, se lo agradezco, eso me ayudara a actuar libremente y sin preocupaciones. Llegué hasta su casa, la puerta principal estaba cerrada, recordé que la puerta trasera tenía una hendidura por la que podría abrirla, si es que en todo este tiempo no la habían arreglado ^_~. Afortunadamente aún estaba la hendidura, logré entrar y llegue a su habitación. Ahí estaba, dormida, parecía un ángel, me acerqué sin hacer ruido no quería perturbar su sueño, pero fue inútil, ella despertó al sentirme cerca, me vio con detenimiento como preguntándose si era yo quien estaba a su lado y al darse cuenta de que no era un sueño, me sonrió... esa sonrisa que me deja embobado, le tendí mi mano para que la tomara, ella dudó -Vamos tómala, salgamos de esta juntos, como siempre lo hemos hechos  
  
Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente, a mi corazón deja encantado, ven toma mi mano para huir de esta terrible Oscuridad  
  
Seguiste dudando, me concentré en ti, en tu rostro, tu cabellera pelirroja un tanto desordenada, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, me encantan tus ojos, reflejan tantas cosas, antes reflejaban amor, tu emblema y mejor cualidad, pero ahora solo reflejan tristeza, dolor ¿dónde esta tu amor Sora, dónde esta tu emblema?. En ese momento recordé tantas cosas, recordé el Digimundo, ese lugar en el que nos hicimos más que simples amigos, confidentes, tu solo confiabas en mi, y yo en ti, ¿porqué nunca te dije lo que sentía por ti? Seguramente por ser un cobarde, aún no comprendo porque tengo el emblema del valor ¿porqué no te enamoraste de mi? Tal vez por la misma razón que antes, por cobarde ¿qué hice mal? No lo se. Por favor ámame como yo te amo Sora, toma mi mano y dame la oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto te amo  
  
EL instante en que te volví a encontrar mi mente trajo a mi aquél hermoso lugar de cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí  
  
Cerca de tu cama estaba el radio, me volví hacia él y lo encendí, busqué una estación y encontré una melodía romántica, justo lo que buscaba, regresé a tu lado y volví a ofrecerte mi mano -Señorita, me permite esta pieza - te dije con la voz más caballerosa que pude hacer, tu sonreíste más ampliamente que antes y asentiste con tu cabeza sin decir nada, tomaste mi mano, el sentir tu suave piel sobre mi mano me hizo estremecer, espero que no lo hayas notado, te acerqué a mi cuerpo lentamente, tu te recargaste en mi pecho, casi me da un paro cardiaco ahí mismo, pero saque valor de lo más profundo de mi ser y comencé a mecerme lentamente de un lado a otro haciendo que tu me imitaras. Bailamos así durante el resto de la canción, al terminar, seguimos abrazados, tu, mi bella Sora, comenzaste a llorar sobre mi pecho, me partía el corazón el verte así, te abracé con delicadeza, no quería lastimarte más de lo que ya estabas, tenía miedo de que a un simple roce mío te rompieras en mil pedazos, de que te rompieras de igual forma que mi corazón -Mi... mi ma... má... y... y... Matt... me - balbuceaste en medio del llanto -Ssshhh - te dije levantado tu cabeza y colocando mi dedo índice sobre tus labios - lo se todo -E... estoy... so... la - insististe -No, me tienes a mi, y no te dejaré sola nunca más. Tal vez hoy estés en la oscuridad, pero yo te ayudaré a llegar a la luz  
  
Quiero saber, si acaso tu conmigo quieres bailar, si me das tu mano te llevaré por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad  
  
Lloraste como nunca te había visto, sacaste todo el dolor que tenías guardado en tu corazón. Lloraste, gritaste, maldeciste a todo el mundo, incluso a mi por no haber estado a tu lado cuando más me necesitabas. Cuando estuviste más calmada me pediste perdón por lo que acababas de decirme, pero yo no tenía nada que perdonarte, tenías razón yo no estuve a tu lado cuando tu madre murió y cuando ese desgraciado de Yamatto te rompió el corazón, aunque tu lo hayas maldecido, se que sigues enamorada de él, de otra forma tu no estarías actuando de esta forma, pero no debo de pensar en él, en este momento tu eres más importante que cualquier resentimiento -Tu siempre has sido importante para mi Sora - te dije casi inconscientemente, no supe lo que dije hasta que tus ojos me vieron de esa forma, como preguntándome a que me refería, tal vez este era el momento de decírtelo, de decirte todo lo que significas para mi. - Sora, tu eres el cielo que necesito ver al despertar cada mañana, para tener las fuerzas de seguir viviendo, en realidad yo no me fui por la gran oportunidad de la beca en Brasil, sino... porque no soportaba el verte al lado de Matt, me destrozaba el saber que lo amabas a él y no a mi. Sora yo... eres mi cielo, eres lo que más amo en este mundo y en cualquier otro, te necesito junto a mi para vivir, yo... te amo Sora y se que tal vez este no sea el mejor momento para decírtelo, lo que se, es que tu necesitas valor para luchar contra ese dolor y lo hallaras en mi... al igual que encontraras mi amor - tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, te recargaste en mi pecho y me abrazaste con fuerza -Tai... yo... yo no se - tome tu rostro entre mis manos y lo levante nuevamente y me vi reflejado en tus bellos ojos -No te estoy pidiendo que ames - te dije casi en un susurro - solo que me dejes estar a tu lado - el ver tu rostro tan cerca del mío provocó en mi nervios, me acerque lentamente y pose mis labios sobre los tuyos  
  
Tal vez sigues pensando en él, no puedo yo saberlo pero sé que entiendo que amor necesitas tú y el valor para pelear, en mí lo hallarás  
  
No te rehusaste a que te besara, incluso me aceptaste, no fue un beso apasionado ni nada por el estilo, sino un beso suave, lento, un beso del alma y no del cuerpo. Mi corazón saltaba de emoción, siempre había deseado besarte y ahora que lo hago me siento el hombre más feliz de este universo, te siento temblar y me separó de ti sin brusquedad, te veo, y lo que veo son lágrimas, pero no son como las de hace unos momentos, es como si lloraras en silencio, te recargas nuevamente en mi pecho y lloras tranquilamente, yo vuelvo a abrazarte y hago que te sientes sobre tu cama, yo hago lo mismo y me siento a tu lado sin dejarte escapar de mi abrazo, acaricio tu melena rojiza, tu cabello es tan sedoso, eso parece relajarte y poco a poco te vas calmando. Me parece increíble todo este sufrimiento, sufrimos tanto en el Digimundo mientras lo protegíamos y es en este mundo al que tanto hemos protegido es en donde perdemos a nuestros seres más queridos y sufrimos tanto.  
  
Mi corazón encantado brilla por el polvo de esperanza y magia, del universo que ambicionan todos poseer  
  
Te levantas un poco y me ves directo a los ojos, vaya, tus ojos sin lágrimas son más hermosos, me sonríes, esa sonrisa es sincera un poco triste pero haces el intento de sonreírme -Gracias Tai - me dices con tu linda sonrisa -No tienes nada que agradecerme Sora-chan - te digo así y te sorprendes -Hace tanto... que no me decías así - me dices - pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho, pero... - te veo dudar ¿en qué pensaras? - sobre el beso yo... - te interrumpo colocando mi dedo sobre tus labios -Yo se, que aún amas a Matt, pero como te dije antes, yo no te pido que ames, sólo quiero que me dejes estar a tu lado para salir juntos de esta oscuridad, dame una oportunidad y verás que no te defraudare -¿Ya no te iras? - sabía porque era esa pregunta, tenías miedo de que me fuera y te dejara sola de nuevo -No, nunca más me iré - te acercaste a mi y me abrazaste yo correspondía a tu abrazo y te susurré al oído - siempre estaré a tu lado Sora-chan... siempre....  
  
Voy a amarte para toda la vida No me importa si él aun te interese Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita oscuridad  
¡¡¡Listoooo!!! Lo terminé, al fin. ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. En realidad me gusta más el Taiora que el Sorato. Lo que pasa es que para Matt, me gustaría otra pareja, pero que no sea ni Jun ni Mimi, pero si tengo que escoger escogería a Sora por su carácter. Bueno el Taiora también es bueno y me gusta mucho. Espero sus comentario, preguntas, sugerencias, jitomatazos y cebollazos a mi mail. Y si desean que haga una secuela de este fic solo avísenme. Nos vemos. sailor_earthmx@hotmail.com 


End file.
